


【礼尊】神父与恶魔

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 神圣的宗像多少次我都好心动
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】神父与恶魔

“愿我们在天上的父宽恕于你。”青发紫眸一脸柔和的年轻神父在胸前画着十字诚心地为忏悔室里诉说自己罪过的信徒祈祷。  
信徒心怀感激地离开后安静的教堂里传来一声带着不屑的轻哼。  
神父并未感到意外，他早就注意到了，不如说想不注意到都难，红色的发张扬着翘起，整个人就如同具有侵略性的火焰一般。神父感觉到来者不善，只是不明白对方为何数次都刻意隐去气息混在信徒中来到教堂，而他往往也并不做什么，只是随便找个角落睡觉，偶尔抬起锐利的鎏金色眸子看一眼神父。  
“你还真是个无趣的人啊，人类。”红发男子起身，身后突然张开一双漆黑的巨大翅膀，头上冒出红色的角。  
恶魔。神父脸上毫无慌乱之色，只是推了推镜片。  
“阁下既然觉得我无趣，那频繁光顾于此的阁下岂不更无趣？”  
“哼。”恶魔并未反驳，他扇动着翅膀来到神父面前。“你整天说你的主会保佑你，那么你的主在哪里？”  
“主在我的心里。”  
“那么，”恶魔用锋利的指甲轻轻戳神父的胸口心脏位置。“如果我剖开你的心，我就能看见你的主吗？”  
这句话有些出乎意料，神父没忍住笑了出来：“……我的心脏里怎么可能看得到呢……”  
恶魔看到神父忍俊不禁的表情内心出现了一丝奇异的感觉。  
“我现在想要杀了你也是轻而易举的事，”恶魔的手滑上神父白皙的脖子。“你一直祈祷的主会来救你吗？”  
神父面不改色：“主会给我自救的启示。”  
“啧……喂，人类，来玩个游戏吗？”  
“什么游戏？”  
“只要你的心出现一丝动摇，我就杀了你。”  
“这未免太不讲道理了。”  
“恶魔就是不讲道理的。”  
神父露出一个微笑：“那如果我自始至终都没有出现动摇呢？”  
“我会认输。”  
“是吗。”神父似乎只是当他讲了个笑话转身继续专心在主的像前祷告。  
游戏开始生效了，红发的恶魔简直如同住在了这里，看着神父日复一日如同机械般一直重复着无聊的祷告以及倾听各式各样的信徒的忏悔。  
对恶魔与圣人共处一室的现状，神父只是轻描淡写地回复：“主宽恕一切，包括你，所以你自然可以与我主共存。”  
一个无趣的人，恶魔总是会看得犯困。却有着高傲的灵魂，恶魔看中的就是这一点，狡猾地强迫神父玩这个游戏，高傲又纯洁的灵魂堕落的那一刻是无上的美味，恶魔只是在豢养他，等到时机成熟自会引他堕入深渊，这是他的食物，恶魔不免有些期待起来吞食神父灵魂的美妙滋味。  
年轻的神父乐善好施，引导来忏悔室忏悔罪过的信徒，浑身散发着神圣的光辉，不愧是圣职者。  
然而连日的天灾让一群异教徒成功游说欺骗村民天主教就是带来灾难的祸源，被欺骗的村民蜂拥而上烧毁了庄严的教堂，赶走了神父。  
恶魔在神父的耳边低语：“你的主连他自己都无法自保了你还要信仰他吗？宗像，你只要肯求我，我就能为你还原那间教堂顺便杀光那些愚民。”  
神父只是推推镜片：“我说过了，主在我的心中。”  
恶魔不再言语，无趣的人类有趣的灵魂，他还可以再多期待几天。  
战争爆发，神父跟随军队用自己拥有的些许急救知识救助伤患。  
恶魔问他：“宗像，你现在连向你的主祷告的时间都没有了，你是不是背叛了你的主？”  
神父回答：“我主爱世人，我是主的信徒，自然也要爱世人，救人是我主的心愿也是我的心愿，主依然在我心里。”  
“人类自己发动战争自己伤自己，何必去救他们？”  
“我救人不需要理由。”  
过了几个月这支军队被内奸背叛全军覆没，神父因着恶魔的庇护而幸免于难，紫罗兰的眼瞳看着眼前哀鸿遍野，恶魔从中读出了悲伤。  
恶魔再次劝诱：“宗像，只要你求我，我可以让他们起死回生。”  
“即使主再爱人类，生死依旧是主无法擅自定夺的，也许这是天命吧，而我这时能做的也只有顺应天命了。”神父的神情再次染上一层光辉。  
恶魔轻笑起来，他果然没有看错，这个无趣的人却拥有着崇高的灵魂，连带着让他本觉得无趣的人类也有意思起来，这个灵魂值得他付出耐心等待下去，他一定要亲眼看着那簇紫罗兰色的火焰熄灭亲手收割已经死去的灵魂。  
等待实际上也不会很漫长，恶魔比起人类来说有着无尽的生命可以去消耗，只是神父在刚过中年之时染了恶疾，没有药，身体状况越来越糟糕。  
恶魔守在床边摸着神父的手：“宗像，求我吧，我可以给你无尽的生命。”  
神父浅笑，第一次叫了恶魔的名字：“周防，你觉得事到如今我会惧怕死亡吗？”  
他相中的美味灵魂，此刻就要消逝而去，恶魔并没有恼怒，反倒依旧觉得神父是个有趣的人类，恶魔一直陪在孤独的神父身旁，直到他咽下最后一口气，直到身体逐渐冰冷。  
恶魔发出一声叹息：“宗像，是你赢了。”他伸手抚摸神父的脸，这是他永远都得不到的灵魂，却给了他漫长无尽生命最有趣的一段时光。

fin.


End file.
